Deserve
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Yuuta se reencuentra con una chica que conoció. Han pasado unos años, y los dos han cambiado. Reescrito de "Poco a poco", conexión con otro fic mío, "El torneo mixto".


**Por tercera vez, modificaré este fic. Esto para corregir errores y ligarlo a otro fic que tengo "El torneo mixto".**

**Capítulo 1**

Yuuta estaba caminando por los salones, aún era temprano. Ya había terminado la secundaria y tenia por fin los 15 años. Muchos de sus compañeros, incluido Mizuki, le insinuaron que sus problemas juveniles estaban por comenzar. Él no hizo caso, después de todo, si el problema eran las chicas, el no se iba a enamorar hasta salir de la universidad, ¡era importante el tennis!

-¡Ohayo, Yuuta-kun! - Los ojos grises se enfocaron en el joven que estaba sentado en la paleta de una banca frente a 3 chicos que veían a Yuuta. Era increíble como socializaba Kaneda.

- Ohayo. – Respondió desganado el castaño mientras se sentaba en su banca.

-Jóvenes, tomen asiento... – Dijo el profesor mientras se volteaba al pizarrón tras dejar su maletín en el escritorio.

-Es increíble, el primer día, el primer profesor llega temprano. Eso no es ético,- Gruñía Kaneda mientras cruzaba los brazos. Yuuta ignoró ese comentario mientras veía a los demás jóvenes.

- Nee, ¿has visto ya a Hitomi? ¡Es una belleza! Cambió bastante en vacaciones. – Kaneda sonreía mientras veía a la morena platicar con sus amigas

-Si tú lo dices... – Respondió el castaño sin quitar los ojos de los apuntes del profesor en el pizarrón.

- Vamos, ¡mira a las chicas! ¡Dime que no te gusta ninguna! – Gritó el chico burlonamente viendo de reojo a Fuji. Este sólo se encogió de hombros

-... no, ninguna, y eso no cambiara... – Sonrió el chico mientras jugaba con su lápiz. Exactamente, primero era el tennis…

Una chica abrió la puerta, viendo a todos los chicos del salón. El profesor guardó silencio y dejó de escribir mientras veía a la pelirroja detrás de la puerta

- Tsk ¡No puede ser! Llegue tarde, baka Ki-... – Gruñó la chica mientras empuñaba la mano

- Señorita ¿Pertenece usted a este salón?... – Preguntó un tanto desconcertado el profesor al verla hablar sola tras aún tras la puerta. La chica se encogió de hombros con una mano en la nuca, observando aun a sus compañeros. Kaneda vio a Yuuta...

-Uh, ¡una chica nueva! Ojala si sea de este salón... – Se dijo Kaneda, sonriendo y viendo de reojo al castaño…

Yuuta vio de nuevo a la chica de pies a cabeza: el uniforme de falda, playera blanca y corbata no le sentaba a nadie mejor que a ella, o eso era lo que pensaba. Una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro, haciendo que Kaneda sonriera maliciosamente. – Yo conozco a esa chica. – Yuuta la miró fijamente.

- ¿Nani? – Respondió Kaneda mientras lo volteaba a ver.

- Entonces... – sonrió la pelirroja apenada -… ¿este sí es el salón de 1° C?

- Si, señorita. Tome asiento y espero que sea puntual para la próxima... – Le advirtió el profesor conforme la chica se adentraba más al salón

La pelirroja movió su mano mientras veía por última vez dónde había asientos vacios. El castaño vio como la pelirroja lo veía fijamente. – Fuji Yuuta… - Dijo mientras una maléfica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Yuuta se estremeció mientras la señalaba.

- ¡Kimiko Sengoku! – Dijo mientras gritaba y todos lo volteaban a ver. La pelirroja sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a él.

El profesor señaló al castaño. – Fuji-san, guarde silencio, por favor.

El castaño se sonrojó mientras veía a la pelirroja frente a él. Con esa larga cabellera no la había reconocido. Había sido tiempo atrás, en aquel torneo…

La pelirroja sonrió al ver a Atsushi Kisarazu y a Fuji juntos. Su cabello era corto y sus ojos azules.

- ¿Saint Rudolph? – La chica sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos. El uniforme blanco la delataba.

Atsushi la vio. – Así es, ¿qué se te ofrece?

La pelirroja los vio. – Nada. Sólo los veía. Kisarazu Atsushi y Yuuta Fuji. Saque y volea y agresivo de fondo.

Ambos chicos la vieron. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Observo a los rivales.

- Estamos en diferentes bloques… - Atsushi sonrió.

- Eso ya lo sé. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Habría sido divertido acabar con ustedes, ¿saben? Es una lastima… - Atsushi gruñó mientras la veía. – Oye, Fuji-san… - La pelirroja sonrió. - ¿Sigues con el Twist spin shot?

El castaño negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja suspiró. – Es una lastima, me habría encantado ver como caías…

Sí, era toda una fichita la pelirroja. Pero la chica que estaba frente a él ahora… era diferente: sonriente y… - ¿_Y_? – El castaño negó con la cabeza. Su cabello largo y un uniforme decente la habían cambiado… y sin duda alguna un par de años.

Todos lo sabían: la hermana menor de Kiyosumi era antipática. Pocos llegaban a conversar con ella. Se decía que podía ser una chica linda, siempre y cuando no se hablara de tennis. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué hacía en el Saint Rudolph?

Las clases terminaron, y la pelirroja se levantó de un golpe. Yuuta la vio de pies a cabeza, sin duda alguna, ya no era la chica que había conocido. Kimiko se veía tan agresiva, pero esta Kimiko se veía femenina. La chica sonrió. – Fuji, me adelanto a la cafetería. Hablaré con los demás… - Dijo mientras señalaba a la pelirroja.

- Ya voy… - El castaño se levantó. La pelirroja arregló sus cosas, mientras Yuuta caminaba a la puerta. - ¿Quieres…? – Yuuta la vio fijamente. - ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

- Yuuta-kun está siendo amable conmigo… - La pelirroja sonrió. – Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te conocí, ¿verdad?

Yuuta asintió. – Pero… no pareces ser esa chica ya…

La pelirroja sonrió. – Puede que sí, ni siquiera yo lo sé… - La pelirroja sonrió. – Está bien, comeré con ustedes. – La chica sonrió mientras tomaba del brazo al castaño. – ¡Arigato!

El castaño la vio fijamente. – No tienes que hacer eso…

La pelirroja se separó con una sonrisa. – Lo siento, no quise…

El castaño movió la cabeza. – No, no es eso…

- ¡Kimiko-nee! – Un pelirrojo sonrió mientras movía la mano.

- Ah… Kiyosumi. – La pelirroja corrió mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el estomago. - ¡Baka! Llegué tarde y me regañaron, ¡todo por tu culpa!

El castaño vio la escena, un poco avergonzado. - ¡Gomen, gomen! – El chico vio a Yuuta.

- ¡Lo bueno es que no volveré a subirme al metro contigo! Siempre confundes las líneas. – La pelirroja vio al castaño. – Yuuta-kun, vámonos, mi hermano pronto se irá de aquí.

El castaño fue tras la pelirroja mientras asentía. Sengoku sonrió. – Ojalá aquí si puedas ser feliz, Kimiko-nee.


End file.
